


Prevent me, pls, from falling

by Saido



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saido/pseuds/Saido
Summary: Just an asking





	Prevent me, pls, from falling

Prevent me, please, from falling;  
I guess, I'm going down...   
I don't want any folly,  
But being safe and sound.

Please, save me from my ego,  
It tears my heart all over...  
I don't want you come here  
And watch this scary horror...

But I want you to save me,  
To take me fast to my home  
To say "you're safe", maybe  
To give me one more hope.

And we will be so cheerful   
And share our days spooning  
So don't you see my hints all?  
Prevent me just from falling...


End file.
